


Don't Try Me, I'm Not A Free Sample

by stellarer



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer
Summary: step to me and you will be handled / see, that's my crown on the mantle





	

**Author's Note:**

> music: On The Regular by Shamir

([watch or download on vimeo](https://vimeo.com/207582017))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to absternr for feedback and general vidding support!


End file.
